


Close

by ramudas



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, undeadsome?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:53:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24571099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ramudas/pseuds/ramudas
Summary: they fuckin
Kudos: 2





	Close

All of us in UNDEAD were pretty close... I was dating Koga, of course, and Adonis and Kaoru were dating. Even so, we always made dirty jokes with each other. I initially thought that it was another one of their jokes when Adonis and Kaoru approached me, asking if we all could have sex. They wanted a foursome.

I told them that it was alright, but I wanted to talk it over with Koga first. To my surprise, he was more than eager to have it. I was kind of excited for this, since it'd be changing things up. I knew he felt the same, so I was silently thankful to my two friends. 

We started it later that night. It was a bit awkward at first, but eventually we got into it.

Adonis took my shirt off, and immediately Koga started kissing my chest. Adonis soon joined him as well, while Kaoru kissed me. I rubbed his cock through his pants, and he moaned in my mouth. I undid his belt and then used it to pull him closer to me. Adonis now was grinding on him from behind while I grinded on him from the front. He was moaning in between us; I kissed and bit one side of his neck while Adonis sucked on the other. I pulled back slightly, fully undressing Kaoru. Koga stepped in, saying that he wanted to be the one to take Kaoru. 

"Wait," I said, grabbing his hips. I gave Koga a very sloppy blowjob so he didn't fuck Kaoru dry. I knew that he knew better, but I wasn't sure if we had any lube around. Once I got his cock slick enough, he slowly entered the blond whilst both of them moaned.

Kaoru moaned his name, saying how good it felt. "C-Can you go faster?"

Koga groaned in response, grabbing his shoulders and leaning over him. He pulled Kaoru's hair, making him grunt and slap his hand away. "What the fuck are you pulling on my hair for!?" The blond snapped breathlessly. Koga slowly removed his hand, instead grabbing his ass as he fucked him. I knew Koga hated being yelled at, so I moved and slid under Kaoru, letting him fall on top of me. Koga had to hold his hips up to get a good position. I grabbed Kaoru's hair, forcing him to kiss me - anything to keep his bratty mouth shut. His eyes fluttered shut as we made out messily. His saliva was running down my chin, but it was hot as hell. He moaned when I pulled on his hair, in comparison to how he got angry when Koga did it. I reached down with my other hand to position my cock against his. As Koga moved, Kaoru's cock rubbed against mine, making both of us moan. 

"Hey, I want him too now..." Adonis said, grabbing Koga off of Kaoru. Koga looked at me, as if he didn't know what to do then, so I motioned for him to come towards me. Koga crawled over to me, making me laugh, thinking about how beautifully pathetic he looked on his knees. He kissed me, but I grabbed his hair and forced him to stay on his knees while I stood up. While Adonis was fucking Kaoru, Koga started sucking me off. 

"Suck on it, wolfie." I demanded of him. He looked up at me, furrowing his eyebrows. I gripped his hair tighter, smiling and reminding him of who was in control. I didn't exactly want to cause a scene in front of the other two, so I was hoping Koga got the hint.

"M-me too!" Kaoru said, also crawling over towards me. At this point, Koga looked nearly disgusted. I was almost sad for him, since he wanted it so bad... Even so, it felt so good with two mouths on my cock. I always knew which one was Koga's - he likes to use his teeth.

Adonis has already pulled out, and now stood to make out with me. I jerked him off fast, and he surprisingly came on the other two boy's heads. Koga made a noise that was somewhere in between an annoyed groan and a desperate whine, while Kaoru definitely moaned out of happiness. Kaoru pulled away from me, and in turn pulled Koga towards him. He licked the cum off of Koga's face and tongue kissed him with it. It was actually quite fun to watch... I then noticed my wolfie had started playing with Kaoru's cock. After a few more kisses, Adonis started sucking me off as well. I was trying my best not to cum, even though I had a strong feeling that Adonis and Kaoru wanted it... Koga loves my cum, so above all else I wanted him to be the one to have it... I had to pull Adonis off of me so I didn't do it in his mouth, since I was so, so close, but he kept jerking me off afterwards anyways. My hands were squeezing his hair tightly, yet I couldn't bring myself to pull him away again - I had already started to cum. I had to bite my own lip so I didn't moan my wolfie's name. However, when he noticed the cum dripping from my cock, he immediately rushed over - confusing Kaoru - and cleaned it off of me, Adonis's leg, and even a little bit off of the floor. I was almost ashamed that I came before my own wolfie did, much less Kaoru, but that just mean that I had to take care of them. I kissed Koga, giving him a quick smile, before I crawled over and pushed Kaoru down. I kissed his lips, his neck, and his chest, making sure to lick and suck on his nipples. He really liked that, moaning loudly as he grinded up against me.

Koga sucked Kaoru off while I was playing with his nipples, and he ended up cumming fast in Koga's mouth. He swallowed it all, which didn't surprise me in the slightest. I told Kaoru and Adonis that I would take care of Koga, so they could leave. When they did, I pushed Koga down and crawled on top of him.

"You're all mine now, wolfie..." I said, licking my lips.

"I'm always all yours..." He pouted, turning his head. With one finger, I gently brought his head back to face me. I kissed him gently, and then once more. I kissed his neck, asking with a whisper in his ear how he wanted it.

"What?" He asked. I stifled a laugh, he clearly didn't understand my question. I laid down on his chest instead, since he seemingly was satisfied, despite not relieving himself - that I know of. He pet my hair, and I fell asleep like that.


End file.
